bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MegaScience
__NOWYSIWYG__ Your Talk Page Dude your page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 23:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) An ADAM Question That I Have: Do you know how splicers they were splicers earned thier ADAM? Because it says quite a few times, "Don't break curfew for extra ADAM". And﻿ one more thing; if you need ADAM to have the ability to splice tonics and plasmids, why do you spend it at the Gather's Garden? Why not money? Please reply and thank you to the ones who do. An edit from some minor editor that's named Austin The Elite 21:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dude your talk page is going 2 give me a migrane Michael RyanTalk 02:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: News Your talk page: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/718smiley.svg/30px-718smiley.svg.png Thanks for keeping up with the news! Just curious though, why would you want to put that update in May? According to GameTrailers.com the trailer was actually released on April 28. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 03:46, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer's postcards. Please, can you extract the postcards for the multiplayer's levels which are shown during loadings in multiplayer ? I'd like to add them on the multiplayer levels' pages. Also if you find them, can look for the postcards for the new DLC's levels, if they are already in the game's files ? It could be intersting to see what they look like. Pauolo 21:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) About poll Check it out Talk:BioShock 3 and tell me what you think Michael RyanTalk 17:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ok then, also don't edit stuff (like headers) that have already been put up Michael RyanTalk 18:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) gameing format What do you play Bioshock/Bioshock2 on PS3,XBOX 360, PC just wanted to know thanks reply ok thanks for telling me. Question How do you get your images you upload ? Question Mr. Mega Science why does it say that Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 and it say Bioshock takes place 10 years after the first Bioshock. but Bioshock 2 takes place in 1968 instead of 1970 please explain Andrew Ryan I recently read that in the bible, after Adam and Eve ate from the tree of knoledge of good and evil and Adam and Eve were kicked out of Eden, God obliged Adam to survive through agriculture by "The sweat of his brow". I think this should be added to Andrew Ryan's page as a reference to that passage of the bible as to why Andrew Ryan says that people in rapture can come to rapture by the sweat of their brow. I'm telling you this because the last time I made an edit I couldn't access my account and I don't know if I broke any rules. Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) science on the Rapture Metro Map pack on serin ally there is advertisment for Missmuller Beer and i would like to start a page but wanted to know if you had a picture for it or if you can get one.Chatterbox 00:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) question How do you get your photos do you have a capture card or something. ? Question How do YOU get YOUR photos for the wiki do you have a capture card or something ?Chatterbox 00:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Userpage I dont require your help anymore... yet. :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 03:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I can't use messenger at the moment, so I haven't been able to check. We can probably talk late tomorrow. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) About ADAM Dont you get ADAM from little sisters? :)ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜ:PHi 00:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you support me on the having a link to his blog? Also, that Megascience plasmid thing was ment as a compliment, can you forgive me? Michael RyanTalk 21:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC)